open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodseeker
Strygwyr, the Bloodseeker, is a melee agility hero that can catch wounded enemies, heal on kill, and enable to force enemy to not move otherwise they lose health. Bloodrage increases damage and gives heal on kill, Bloodrite deals damage and silence if hit, Thirst increases move speed the more wounded the enemy heroes. His ultimate, Rupture, damages the enemy that moves. Lore Strygwyr the Bloodseeker is a ritually sanctioned hunter, Hound of the Flayed Twins, sent down from the mist-shrouded peaks of Xhacatocatl in search of blood. The Flayed Ones require oceanic amounts of blood to keep them sated and placated, and would soon drain their mountain empire of its populace if the priests of the high plateaus did not appease them. Strygwyr therefore goes out in search of carnage. The vital energy of any blood he lets, flows immediately to the Twins through the sacred markings on his weapons and armor. Over the years, he has come to embody the energy of a vicious hound; in battle he is savage as a jackal. Beneath the Mask of the Bloodseeker, in the rush of bloody quenching, it is said that you can sometime see the features of the Flayers taking direct possession of their Hound. Abilities Q: Bloodrage 9/8/7/6/6/6 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Allies/Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: Yes Drives a unit into a bloodthirsty rage during which a unit deals, and takes, increased damage. Units affected by Bloodrage will be healed for a percentage of the max health of any units they kill. Units affected by Bloodrage when killed will heal a percentage of their max health to their killer. If you do not get the last hit, but are within 300 AoE of the dying hero, you will take 50% of the heal. Cast Range: 800 Cast Point: 0.2 Enemy Death Heal Radius: 300 Enemy Death Heal Percentage: 50% Damage Amplification: 25%/30%/35%/40%/45%/50% Max HP as Heal: 19%/21%/23%/25%/35%/70% Duration: 9/10/11/12/13/14 --- W: BloodRite 100 mana || 18/16/14/12/12/12 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Pure || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Bloodseeker baptizes an area in sacred blood. After 2.9 seconds the ritual completes, causing any enemies caught in the area to take damage and become silenced. Cast Range: 1500 Cast Point: 0.3 Effect Delay: 2.6 Effect Radius: 600 Damage: 120/160/200/240/520/800 (Talent 195/235/275/315/595/875) Silence Duration: 3/4/5/6/7/8 --- E: Thirst Ability: Passive || Affects: Self/Enemies Bloodseeker is invigorated by the wounds of his enemies, gaining bonus movement speed and attack damage whenever an enemy hero's health falls below 75%, with the bonuses increasing as their health falls further. If an enemy hero's health falls below 25%, he will also gain vision and True Sight of that hero. Bonuses stack per hero. Radius: Global Thirst Move Speed Health Threshold: 75% Thirst Visibility Health Threshold: 25% Max Attack Damage Bonus per Hero: 16/24/32/40/48/64 (Talent 36/44/52/60/68/84) Max Move Speed Bonus per Hero: 16%/24%/32%/40%/48%/64% (Talent 36%/44%/52%/60%/68%/84%) --- R: Rupture 200/225/250/375/500 mana || 60 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Pure || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No Causes an enemy unit's skin to rupture. If the unit moves, it takes a percentage of the distance traveled as damage. The damage is dealt through spell immunity. Cast Range: 800 Cast Point: 0.4 Distance as Damage: 30%/45%/60%/120%/210% (Talent 44%/59%/74%/134%/224%) Charges: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 2) Charge Replenish Time: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 40) Talents Strategy* -The play of this hero to the vanilla is totally the same Trivia * Bloodseeker, known to break every single custom game ever, which becomes the reason it's removed from the hero pool, is added to this gamemode. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *this time, I'm certain that playing and building bloodseeker like the vanilla is the only way, or like the legendary notail says, everything can work References Lore Source